Do My Eyes Deceive Me?
by Revlofantasy
Summary: When I laid eyes on that beautiful being in the forest, I knew then. I knew then that I loved him. I knew then that I wanted him…Yaoi, Lemon, Sheik’s POV, Oneshot


**Title: Do My Eyes Deceive Me?**

**Summary: When I laid eyes on that beautiful being in the forest I knew then. I knew then that I loved him. I knew then that I wanted him…Yaoi, Lemon, Sheik's POV, Oneshot**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M (Some language, masturbation, lemon, yaoi)**

**Pairings: Sheik x Link**

**Warnings: Sheik is male, not Zelda. Some of you may know that I only write about Sheik being a male because frankly, HE IS ONE DAMNIT::Ahem: This fic will also contain yaoi which is sexual relations between two males aka boy on boy action. I STRONGLY advise you that if you are against this type of material please leave NOW. I will not be held responsible if you did not read this warning and send me a flame claiming, "YOU'RE A FREAKING PERVERT! I AM DISGUSTED THAT YOU MADE SHEIK A GUY AND YOU HAD HIM DO LINK! OMGZZ!11." You have been warned. **

Guten tag everyone! How are all of you today? Good I hope Yay, I've gotten back into the swing of things and have begun to write yet another Zelda yaoi fic! And in this one, it'll be the first time I ever write a fic with the M rating! OO (Dun dun dun! XD) This was particularly hard for me to write because in many parts of this I started laughing to myself out of nervousness about things like arousals, pulsing, throbbing and GAH! The like… Ehehe, oh my. I have also written in :GASP: Can it be? YAOI SEX::Faints: My first time at attempting to write in the nitty gritty details of it… I just hope that it's not too corny. My goodness I'm scared of what'll become of this fiction… I just hope that you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ja ne!

_P.S._I would also like to thank my dear friend Roe-chan for coming up with a title for me. Arigatou Roe!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah… I don't own The Legend of Zelda unfortunately. :Sniff TT:

XXXXXXXXX 

Goddesses. I think I love him… Ever since I laid eyes on that golden hair, those crystal clear blue orbs of eyes, that gorgeously sculpted face…

It's driving me mad just thinking about seeing him again. That chance encounter in the forest. I can still remember the insects buzzing about, the warm breeze wafting through the trees that encased the temple of the forest in shadows. I don't know why I didn't realize his beauty before when I had first seen in him in the Temple of Time. Why…?

I must see him again… **XXXXXXXXX**

As soon as I had told him about the little secrets about the forest and played him the minuet, it was time for him to ascend into the temple. Yet, for some reason, he did not. I was about to take my leave, leaving behind my blinding flash of light from a deku nut, saving him a visit for another day. The Hero of Time focused his blue eyes on me, fixedly. I stared back at him silently, my one single crimson eye peeking out from under my hair, studying him ravenously. _Goddesses,_ I thought hungrily. _He's gorgeous._ I had never felt feelings such as this for someone such as him, a Hylian man. Being part of the Sheikah clan, it was my duty to guide this chosen one, this young man who was destined to save Hyrule since birth. The Sheikah also held a strong sense of pride among them. If any were to find out that I had possible lust for a boy, the Hero of Time no less, they would surely disown me.

But something told me that this was right. This kind of love or perhaps lust at this point was fine. I had never believed in such things like love at first sight, but this encounter was proving my beliefs false. Oh, to touch that golden hair of his…

"You," I suddenly hear him say, startling me greatly yet exciting me to some point. His voice was music to my ears, still having that underdeveloped edge to it of his age. It struck me as being rather cute. I blinked at him, his blue orbs wandering about my hidden face. "Yes?" I asked him. "What is it that you want?" The Hero of Time, edged closer to me, creating an uncomfortable three feet between us that made me become hot and flustered under my mask. "I don't think I've told you my name," he said rather casually, brushing some hair from his face. Goddesses how I wanted to do that for him. This Hero in green… "Your name?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Why is it that you wish to tell me your name Hero?" It had come to my attention that this beautiful figure had never indeed told me his given name. "I know yours," was his simple reply. "You deserve to know mine, do you not?" He gave a little chuckle that sent shivers up and down my spine. "My name is Link."

_Link. _A nameso ordinary yet so unique at the same time. By the goddesses I think I was falling more and more for this boy as the minutes carried on. How I just wanted to take him into my arms and fuck him madly on this sacred forest ground. As wrong as that may seem, a part of me was shouting to do it, and my other half was screaming at how stupid I would be if I were to take him here.

"Link," I repeated. "Finally nice to know the name of the one chosen to save Hyrule. It's about time you told me Hero." Link gave me a small smile, his luscious lips curving upward. How I longed to kiss them, to let out tongues dance in each other's mouths. The Hylian's eyes glinted at me, and I feared that I would go mad if I stared anymore at him. I think it's time to leave. "Well, this little chat between us was lovely," I said quickly, turning away from the gorgeous being. "I must be going now and you should too. The forest temple awaits for you to cleanse it of evil." I started to take my leave away from him slowly. "Wait! Sheik!" Link called after me. I cringed. I could just imagine him crying out my name in some other form of pleading… A pleading that would drive me insane. "Don't go yet! I have yet to know you well enough. Can't you stay?" His voice had changed as he said his last line. He sounded very young, almost as though he were reverting back to a child once more. This was perhaps that since the Hero was driven into time so quickly that his child-like mind still remained intact. He had yet to know what something sinful was… He was still so innocent…

"I am sorry but I really must be going." I said half truthfully, a hint of wanting in my voice. I indeed wanted to stay to get to know Link better, but time was of the essence and he was to do his job before anything else could take place. "Farewell for now, Hero." I turned toward him one last time, the distance apart from us giving me some momentary comfort. I fished out two deku nuts from the wraps on my arms, and raised my hand above my head. The last thing I saw was Link's beautiful face, a look of sadness marring his perfect features, before the blinding white light of the deku nuts caused him to look away, and I was gone.

XXXXXXXXX 

I retreated to my small home in Kakariko Village, shutting the door behind me and collapsing down on the wooden floor breathlessly. I loosened the wraps around my face, pushing my hair away and wiping sweat from my brow. It was night now, though I was sweating as though it were a violently hot summer day. It seemed like it was appropriate to run all the way home, running away from that gorgeous Hylian. But along the way my mind didn't stray one bit from thinking about him. His eyes, his hair, his smile, his lithe body… Ohh, just thinking about that body made a certain part of me aroused. To hold him would be just as holding something sacred, something otherworldly. I shuddered, the hardness growing in my pants. It made me worried almost that just thinking about Link could cause this. It also made me wonder what would happen when I the time would come where I could actually do what my mind had been cooking up all this time. My arousal grew even more, almost causing it to be painful. _Damn,_ I thought. _Why must you do this to me Link?_

I couldn't hold back anymore.

I slid my hand down my garments, brushing lightly against my ever-growing arousal. "Mmm…" A moan escaped from my lips. I began to stroke myself lightly, my body shuddering greatly. No dirty thoughts were in my mind. Only the godly image of Link, the Hero of Time, and his gorgeous presence. How I longed to take him…

I increased my strokes slowly, breathing heavier with each passing of my hand. I leaned against the heavy wooden door, my chest heaving up and down. "Ohhh…" My throbbing arousal was ready to burst. _No,_ my mind pleaded. _Not yet…_I slid down against the door, spreading my legs wantonly. The dry strokes created by my hand seemed too much to bear, but it felt so good that I didn't want it to end just yet. An image of the Hero of Time came into my mind, an image of him shirtless, that perfect top half of his just beckoning me to throw him down onto the ground and make love to him. "Ahhh, Link…" I mewled softly, stroking faster and faster. My whole body shivered all over, becoming ever so hot, hotter than I already had been from sprinting all the way home. My breathing grew more rapid, my moans grew louder, as did my mind image of Link grow more vivid. "Ohh, ohhh… AH!"

I arched my back up, urging one last stroke out of my hand, my mouth in a silent cry of bliss. I came all over myself, my seed spilling into my hand. I fell gently back onto the floor, exhausted from my orgasm. My breathing slowed, my arousal deflated slowly. For a few long moments I lay there, recovering from my momentary release. I then forced myself to get up, removing my hand from my lower region and heading to the sink to rid myself clean of the sticky mess. When this was done, I stripped off all my clothes and slipped into my bed, pulling the blankets over my head, hiding from the moonlight shining in through the window. I sighed, closing my eyes. "Link…" I murmured. "I love you…"

XXXXXXXXX 

It was another day in Hyrule. I sat on the small island isolated in the center of the lake, the clear blue water reflecting the upside down mountains, the flipped over lake laboratory. I gently ran my hand through the grass, gazing up through the tree branches above me. I was waiting for the object of my desire to come and find his way to the temple hidden under the water of the lake.

I had seen him the previous week, entering the Death Mountain volcano, making his way across the rickety, broken bridge. My heart fluttered when I saw him, dressed in red this time, the Goron tunic protecting his strong body from the heat. I don't know if whether the heat inside the volcano was making me feel as if I was on fire with lust, or whether it was the sight of the Hero of Time. Perhaps even a combination of the two elements. When he caught me walking as close as I could towards him, paying attention to the broken gap in the wooden bridge between us, he gave me a small, warm smile.

I loved that smile of his. It gave me comfort knowing that maybe he acknowledged me for more than I was, which appeared to be a helping tool for his quest. Before my wanting got the best of me, almost forcing myself to take a running start and attempt to jump the gap between us, pouncing on the Hylian and taking his mouth, I quickly explained to him the dangers of the Fire Temple, trying my best to avoid eye contact. I pulled out my harp, which the Hero knew then to take out his ocarina, nodding as he did so. I played for him the Bolero of Fire, and he played it back for me on his ocarina. Just hearing Link play the ocarina was melting me inside. There was something about the two of us playing music together that was almost like we were becoming one through nothing more than music notes. After this silent exchange, I said my farewell to him, and before he could utter one word, I was out of sight in a flash. In my mind I had hoped to the goddesses that he would emerge alive so I could see him once more…

After this encounter in the burning hot volcano, I had seen him yet again, alive and well in the bitter cold of the ice cavern by Zora's Domain. I don't really take too well to the cold, I despise it actually. On my own accord I didn't want to venture into this cavern of ice and snow and freeze to death. But I knew that my Hylian would be there, just as frozen as I was, maybe even more if he had slipped into one of the many frigid ponds of water in the cavern. And I knew that I needed to help in his headstrong quest to save Hyrule.

Our encounter this time was brief, only a few words came from myself, and then came the music. Shivering, Link had played the Serenade of Water beautifully, and how I ached to run over and hold him to me, to try and keep both of us warm. He was clearly turning blue. I overcame my desire and backing away quickly, used my deku nuts to disappear once more.

I knew that Link would be coming this way any moment now, ready to plunge into the deep waters of Lake Hylia and battle the monsters that lurked within the temple. With any luck I hoped that Link had chosen the smart way out of the ice infested Zora's Domain by playing the Serenade of Water that I taught him, warping him instantly to the very spot where I sit right now. But then of course he might have swum all the way from the domain, and may emerge breathless by this island cemented in the lake. I only hoped that he put his mind to work and played his ocarina.

I waited some more, perhaps ten more minutes before a flash of light began to form on the marker next to me. Ah, he had been smart and chosen the easy way out. Maybe his child like demeanor was starting to stray away. Within in seconds the Hero of Time was standing next to me, his radiance shining down upon me. I smiled up at him. "Hello Link," I said softly. The Hylian appeared to be caught off guard from my position and he jumped a bit, gasping. "What? Who said that? I—Oh, hi Sheik," he said after calming down a bit, smiling at me. "It's a surprise to see you here. What are you doing?" I rose up from my spot in the grass and stood next to the beautiful Hero. My heart was beating so fast it felt as if I would cough it up at any moment. "I was waiting for you," I replied bit hesitantly, anxious to death. There came a deafening silence as a wave of uneasiness washed over. _It's now or never,_ I thought. _The only chance you'll ever have. DO IT! Say that you love him!_ My insides screamed at me. I had decided to tell this fair Hero, Link, that I loved him. I loved him so much that I wanted to be with him for as long as time granted us. By the goddesses I would surely tell him!

But somehow, the words that I had practiced for a week seemed to be locked behind some kind of barrier within me. Link was here, and so was I, and I was to profess my love to him and I was failing! Why wouldn't my mouth move and say the things that I had been longing to say to him for so long? Link gave me a puzzled look. "You were waiting for me?" he asked, skeptical. "Waiting for what? You've already taught me the Serenade of Water. Unless there's some other song that I need to know before I go into the temple. Or do you need to give me something? Ooo! A green potion?" Through my song teachings with Link, I had found that he had a strong liking to green potions. It was unbeknownst to be why he had chosen green potions as his fixation, probably something associated with his childhood that still lingered in his mind. But green potions at a time like this! I gulped nervously. It was now or never…

"Link…" I began shakily. "I… I… I want to tell you something." The Hero had been focusing on a fish swimming by and turned his brilliant blue eyes to me. "Alright," he smiled. "Go ahead then." He promptly sat down on the grass, forcing me to swallow my nervous voice and return to my place in the grass. We were so close that we were almost touching shoulder to shoulder. My gut began to ache, my breathing becoming rapid. Link must have taken notice to this because he turned to me and looked straight at my covered face. Goddesses I was burning up! "What's wrong Sheik?" he asked concerned. "You sound funny." He reached up and placed a cool hand under my hair-hidden forehead. Ohh, he was so close I could pick up his scent of the woods and a faint, sweet smell of perspiration. "Wow! You're hot! Are you sick? Why are out here waiting for me when you should be getting rest? Silly, go back to bed." I nearly pounced on the poor boy in order to strip him bare! Here was Link nagging me like any other young child would have done to anyone and I couldn't take it anymore!

"Link!" I cried, causing him to jerk his hand away in surprise. He appeared greatly surprised, almost scared. I caught his hand immediately, squeezing it to comfort him. "Sh-Sheik?" he asked puzzled. "What are you…"

I let it out. Finally.

"Link I love you!"

My body seemed as if a great weight were lifted off of it. The Hylian gasped softly, his crystal blue eyes, the same color as the great sky above us grew wide. "Y-You love me?" he asked. "You…" I took his hand in both of mine now, this precious hand that I expected to be calloused from sword handling that was surprisingly soft. I felt as if I would cry but I willed myself not to. "Link, I love you," I said softly. "Ever since that time in the Forest Meadow I've had strong feelings for you. In the time periods away from you, I thought about you day and night. Every meeting we had gave me so much happiness. I was anxious for the times when I could see you once more, even if I was just merely teaching you a song. I know you may not believe me. You may be frightened for all I know. But… I love you Link. I love you…"

The Hero seemed to be taking this all in. A smile then appeared on his face. "You know Sheik," he said, causing my spirits to go in all directions, up and down. "It's funny… When I first saw you in the Temple of Time after pulling out the Master Sword, I wanted to get to know you better. I _longed_ to see you. I wanted to know more about this mysterious warrior, about you. That time in the meadow… I wanted to maybe sit and talk with you for awhile but I knew what I had to do and what you had to do too." I nodded, understanding completely. Link squeezed my hand gently. My heart fluttered to no end. I moved closer to the Hylian. He gazed up into my eye not hidden, almost causing me to well up with tears. "You know Sheik", he whispered. "You're the first person in my life who's ever told me that they love me." My stomach did somersaults. Link smiled at me.

"And you know what?" he asked me. He moved closer to me now, a few mere inches away from my concealed face. "I love you too." Before I could tell my mind to do anything, I reached up and undid the wraps on my face, letting them fall onto my lap. Link gazed at this rare moment for one precious second, before I pulled him in for a kiss. It was the most perfect kiss in all my life. It was innocent enough until I ran my tongue across the Hero's lips, causing him to emit a small moan, before offering his tongue to mine, shamelessly probing around in my mouth. Our tongues danced together for what seemed like an eternity. I ran my hands through Link's golden hair, stroking every last strand of it. I was practically overflowing with ecstasy, becoming hotter by the moment. I could tell Link was too, squirming under my touch. I could tell that he needed to be taken care of, as did I.

I gently pushed the Hylian onto the grass, straddling him, feeling his hardness grow next to my own. Our mouths still kissed hungrily, our tongues roaming each other's mouths. Link's moans were enough to send me over the edge. I needed to take him now. "Link," I managed to say breathlessly. "I love you." I began to plant small kisses along his neck, emitting small, sweet moans from him. He held my head, entangling his fingers in my hair. I love you too Sheik," he gasped, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. "Mmmm…"

Before I knew it, were both stripped of our clothes and still competing with our mouths in the grass, gasping for much needed air. "Sheik," Link whispered to me breathlessly. "I can't wait any longer. Please…" I knew what my beautiful Hylian was asking of me. I just can't believe that he wanted it now though. I had always thought his childlike interior would overrule his mind having been swept seven years ahead into time. "Are you sure love?" I asked him, stroking his face, looking up at me with pleading blue eyes. The Hylian nodded. "I'm sure," he assured me. "Please Sheik…" It was enough to make me die in pleasure. I gently positioned Link's virgin entrance towards my arousal. I wanted to take him so badly, yet I didn't want my beautiful Hero to be in pain. The look in his eyes told me that it was indeed all right, that he wanted it as badly as I did. I gently pushed my way into the Hylian, savoring his tightness.

I looked to Link, to see if he was in any pain. He appeared to be taking it well, although his face showed signs of discomfort. I immediately felt guilt go over me. "Link," I whispered, leaning over him. "I can stop if it hurts. We don't have to…" Link glanced up at me, giving me a small smile, reaching up and resting his hand on my face. "No, I want to," he whispered back. "Don't worry Sheik. I want to." I held Link's hand in my own, kissing it gently. "As you wish…"

Once again I thrusted into Link, feeling him whimper a bit and squeeze my arm as I slid my arousal into him. He was burning up inside and I felt myself melt into him. "Ahhh…" he let out a small mewl of pain, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Sheik," he whispered hoarsely. I stroked Link's hair, comforting him. "I'm sorry," I murmured. "It may hurt." The Hylian shook his head. "No," he gasped. "You're not hurting me Sheik. It doesn't hurt at all. It feels… Good." He pulled my head close to his, gently kissing my nose. "Please, take me," he whispered to me in such a way that I just had to take his mouth once again in response. While our lips met, my hips started a slow and steady rhythm, thrusting my length into Link's tight cavity. He pulled his mouth away from mine to let out a small moan, clenching my shoulders gently.

Pretty soon our movements were perfectly synchronized, our moans mixing together. I thrust in and out and Link pushed himself into me stronger and stronger each time. I must have been hitting his sweet spot for some time now because his moans and cries were becoming louder and louder, and I was about to go over the brink as well. It was pure, heavenly bliss. Our movements grew faster with each passing white-hot minute, our passion ready to burst. "Ahh! Sheik!" Link moaned out, sliding up against the grass, which was now slick with our perspiration. "Ohhh, Sheik! I l-love you!" Hearing him call out my name sent me into a whirlwind of ecstasy, my hard length throbbing inside of Link's hot body. We both moaned into a kiss, both our bodies moving more rapidly than before. We were both so close to the edge now…

I thrust as hard as I could into my pretty Hylian, about to burst. "Ohhh… OHH! Link!" I shouted his name, finding his hands in a blind vision of pleasure that overrode my senses and gently linking my hands with his. He squeezed them tightly. "Sheik! Ahhh! Sheik!" he cried out. "I'm gonna---I'm gonna!" I great sensation hit me in my stomach and with one last great push, I released my milky hot seed into Link's pulsing entrance, my body rocking with spasms. My final thrust must have hit Link's soft spot hard because with one last cry of my name, he came with me, his orgasm splashing onto the soft grass he lay on. His lithe body rocked with one last small wave of pleasure before, he went almost completely limp, except for his steady breathing, which was beginning to slow down. I rested my head on his rising and falling chest, my hands still entwined with his.

"Sh-Sheik", I heard him say tiredly. I lifted up my head, which seemed to weigh as much as a pound of rupees and brought my attention to him. I pushed away my hair from my face, damp with sweat. "I love you," he whispered to me, tracing my cheek. I moved up closer to Link, stroking his soft hair. "I love you too Link," I said, gently kissing him on his tender lips. I took him into my arms, planting chaste kisses on his forehead, his nose, his delicate cheekbones. The Hero wrapped his arms around me, sighing into my chest. The two of us were gently eased into a state of sleep.

The last thing I heard were crickets chirping, and the soft glow of the sun dipping below Lake Hylia, covering us in a warm, yellow light. The last thing I laid eyes on was the lake itself, sparkling with brilliant orange light.

And I don't know why but perhaps it was just me, but the lake appeared to be dancing with happiness, shimmering brightly in the setting sun.

XXXXXXXXX 

Well kids, how was that? Did we all enjoy it? Gah! My first ever lemon and it took me quite some time to do that scene between Sheik and Link. I hope it appealed to you, the reader as much as it appealed to me, the writer. Reviews, reviews! They would be appreciated. Feedback is very much appreciated by me, as so I can write more lemons in the future and make those ones just as lovely I hope you enjoyed this smidgen of yaoi loving and until the next fic, ja ne!

Revlofantasy


End file.
